PROGRAM PROJECT DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Previous research has produced an oxirane/polyol dental composite system that will be available for clinical testing by 03/02. The overall goal of this project is to apply an integrated approach involving innovative computer modeling and organic synthesis, novel biocompatibility evaluation, comprehensive materials characterization, and mechanistic development of improved dental composites. Our intent is "to improve the low stress/low shrinkage adhesive oxiranel/polyol composite system so that a restorative material will be produced that will be significantly better than methyacrylate based composite systems and be a suitable replacement for dental amalgam." The specific aims for the overall project are: 1) to focus our research efforts on understanding the underlining scientific principles governing the behavior of oxirane/polyol based composite systems; 2) through two cores to provide administrative, statistical, and budgetary support for the investigators, consultants, and program directors and to provide biocompatibility testing for the new materials; 3) through four R01 subprojects to employ computer modeling to develop low stress/low shrinkage resin matrix materials and adhesives, to study genetic and biomimetics responses of the new materials, and to improve to composite system; and 4) to continue to provide a stimulating research environment for the scientists and graduate students involved in this program. The improvement of advanced dental composites systems is greatly promoted when multi-disciplinary teams of scientists come together with their talent, laboratory resources, and equipment. Indeed, the purpose of this grant is to provide the synergistic focus for the team of scientists to improve the low stress/low shrinkage adhesive oxirane/polyol based composite system and to understand more fully the underlining scientific principals governing the behavior of theses materials. The cooperative efforts among the University of Missouri at Kansas City researchers, investigators at the Midwest Research Institute in Kansas City and researchers at the 3M Company has been most productive and have established the necessary cadre of scientists who can accomplish this overall objective. If we are successful, we will gain a deeper understanding of the behavior of low stress/low shrinkage oxirane/polyol based composite systems. Also, dental care for the general public will be substantially improved and a suitable replacement for dental amalgam will be available.